1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf bags. More particularly, it relates to a golf bag having telescoping wheels for pulling the golf bag.
2. The Prior Art
While the golf bag is convenient for its portability, facilitating carrying around from location to location, it becomes quite cumbersome when using it on the golf course and carrying it from green to green. As a result, golf carts are frequently used on the golf course where the golf bag is placed in or attached to the cart to permit wheeling about the golf course during the game. While such carts have eased the burden of carrying the golf bag, it requires the need for additional cost in having a separate piece of equipment. The golfer must therefore transport both the golf bag and golf cart, store them, and continuously manipulate the two separately.
It would be convenient if the golf bag itself would have the ability to be wheeled around the golf course. Present golf bags with wheeling capability provide the wheels on swing arms, and present a further burden to the user when carrying the bag due to the placement of the wheels when not in use. Thus, there is a need for a golf bag which provides the option of rolling the bag across the golf course while keeping the wheels conveniently out of the users way when carrying by hand or over the shoulder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,612 to Larkin, discloses a rollable golf bag having an elongated golf bag container with a collapsible rolling assembly coupled to the container. The collapsible rolling assembly is movable between an extended position to permit rolling of the container, and a folded position to facilitate carrying of the container. Wheels connected on the rolling assembly are detachable and can be stored within a storage compartment of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,071 to Widegren discloses a golf bag unit having extendible and retractable travelling wheels. The golf bag has a pull rod hingedly connected to a control rod. The control rod provides for manual compression of the compression spring when the wheels are retracted.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,150,881 to Van Skyock discloses a combination golf bag and cart which forms a complete unit. On one side of the golf bag is a rugged bracket which is fixed to a rigid end panel forming a part of the bag itself. The wheel supporting legs are pivotally mounted on the bracket and held in collapsed and extended positions by a rugged latch structure.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,647,762, 2,599,354, 4,890,856 and 5,267,750 to Jamieson et al, Stableford, Mursch et al., and Thompson respectively all disclose a folding golf bag carrier to which a bag may be readily attached to a golf bag. This frame extends the entire length of the bag and is attached to one face thereof. To the other face are pivoted a pair of legs adapted to extend normally downwardly in a divergent manner and having wheels at the bottom thereof. These legs can be collapsible into the golf cart to ease transport when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,726,094 to Leystra,. discloses an ash can with pivotally supported wheel arms. One end of the wheel arm is attached to the can while the other end attaches to the wheel. In this case, the wheel arm and the wheel can be folded up to a recessed portion on the trash can.